vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shovel Knight
Summary Shovel Knight is the main and titular character of Shovel Knight. Usually clad in light blue armor, he is a chivalrous knight trying to stop The Enchantress and find his lost love Shield Knight. Always honest and helpful, Shovel Knight aids people he meets along his journey, such as the Bard and the King of Pridemoor Keep. He constantly dreams of Shield Knight, fighting away imaginary enemies while attempting to catch her. He solves many physically and mentally challenging puzzles throughout the lairs of the Order of No Quarter, proving his great intelligence and strength. Shovel Knight is a shining example of the code of Shovelry: Slash Mercilessly and Dig Tirelessly! Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | At least Low 7-B, Possibly 7-B Name: Shovel Knight Origin: Shovel Knight Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Knight Powers and Abilities: Shovel Proficiency, Magic, Regeneration, Resistance in certain armors, Very good at close combat, Can throw fireballs with the "Flare Wand", Can become temporarily invincible and intangible with the "Phase Locket", Can amplify his strength with "Dust Knuckles", Can throw an anchor at his enemies with the "Throwing Anchor", Can turn weaker enemies into gold with the "Alchemy Coin", Can traverse through spikes and pits while killing small enemies and damaging the most powerful one with the "Mobile Gear", Sound attacks with the "War Horn", Fly short distances while killing enemies with the "Propeller Dagger", Can fish with his "Fishing Rod", Can launch green balls that bounce around damaging enemies with the "Chaos Sphere", Can either heal himself and restore his magic, become invincible for some seconds or attract treasure for some seconds with the "Troupple Chalice", Can reflect magic attacks with his shovel |''' All previous abilities as well as Fire Manipulation and Regeneration (Mid-Low) with Armor of Chaos '''Attack Potency: Likely Large Building level (Comparable to opponents who can harm him, Can do this much damage) |''' At least '''Small City level, Possibly City level (Comparable to the Black Knight, Who could summon meteors from the sky) Speed: Supersonic (Outruns cannonballs casually enough to bounce on them) |''' Probably 'Massively Hypersonic '''combat speed (Moved his shovel far faster than lightning) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown |''' '''Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown |''' '''Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level, Likely Higher (Defeats a much more powerful form of Black Knight, Goes from town to town via a catapult, launching him across a significant portion of the country and takes no damage from this.) |''' At least '''Small City level, Possibly City level (Survived the Black Knight's magical enhancements, survived attacks from The Enchantress, who could do this) Stamina: Very High (Can keep up with Black Knight, Can fight several powerful knights, in a row, without tiring out, Can keep up with Kratos and the Battletoads) Range: Some inches higher than melee range with his shovel, some meters with projectiles (Fireballs, Sound attacks, Anchor, etc) |''' Same as canon '''Standard Equipment: Shovel Blade, Flare Wand, Phase Locket, Dust Knuckles, Throwing Anchor, Alchemy Coin, Mobile Gear, War Horn, Propeller Dagger, Fishing Rod, Chaos Sphere, Troupple Chalice, Armor of Chaos, Toad Gear Intelligence: Genius at close combat and very experienced when it comes to fighting other knights, seemingly above average overall |''' Very good fighter, could defeat both Kratos and the Battletoads '''Weaknesses: lacks any ranged weapons |''' Has a limited amount of magic, if he runs out of it, he can't use most of his weapons '''Key: Base |''' '''End Game Note: While Kratos' appearance in this game is NOT canon to Kratos himself or the GoW series and thus should not affect that verse in any way, his appearance, as well as that of the Battletoads, is canon to Shovel Knight's verse and can be included to justify stats Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shovel Knight Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Knights Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Athletes